fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Reyne
House Reyne was a noble house from The Westerlands. They emblazoned their sigil with a red lion on a silver field. History House Reyne was an ancient house of First Men origin, who made their seat at Castamere. The mine's silver and gold deposits made them wealthy, like House Lannister of Casterly Rock. The Reynes joined the Kingdom of the Rock when King Loreon I Lannister married a daughter of House Reyne. During the civil war known as the Dance of the Dragons, House Reyne sided with the greens. Lord Reyne was killed during the Battle by the Lakeshore. During the First Blackfyre Rebellion, Ser Robb Reyne sided with Daemon I Blackfyre. Robb was considered one of the finest knights of the age. Lord Robert Reyne arranged for the marriage of his daughter, Ellyn Reyne to Ser Tywald Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock. Tywald served Robert as a squire during the Peake Uprising. Both were killed during the Storming of Starpike. Ellyn, now widowed, convinced Tywald's twin brother, Tion Lannister, to wed her instead of his betrothed. Ellyn then held court over the West, filing Casterly Rock with musicians, mummers and Reynes. She gave land and honors to her two brothers, Roger and Reynard Reyne, and other relatives. The death of Tion Lannister during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion roused Lord Gerold Lannister, who ended the reign of the Reynes. Ellyn was removed from Casterly Rock, after being accused of trying to bed the married Tytos Lannister. She was instead married to Walderan Tarbeck. Roger Reyne was lord of Castamere under the rule of Tytos Lannister, and the Reynes prospered greatly under his misrule. Both Roger and Reynard earned large amounts of gold from Tytos. Roger was one of the leaders of the Lannister forces during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. After this, Tytos' son, Tywin Lannister, asked for all the Lannister vassals to repay their debts. Roger reportedly laughed at this, telling his vassals to pay nothing. Tywin then called the Reynes and the Tarbecks to answer for their crimes, but they defied him, and declared the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion. Tarbeck Hall was the first to feel Tywin's wrath, with House Tarbeck extinguished, including the death of Roger's sister. Tywin supposedly smiled upon the death of Ellyn Reyne. Roger and Reynard fought a battle with Tywin, but were defeated, retreating to the mines underneath Castamere. Reynard offered terms of surrender to Tywin, but Tywin refused, instead blocking off the entrances to the mines and diverting water into the system. House Reyne was extinguished. The demise of House Reyne is the inspiration behind The Rains of Castamere, which Tywin sometimes uses when he needs to intimidate a lord that doesn't bend to his will. Historical Members of House Reyne * Ser Robb Reyne * Lord Robert Reyne ** Lord Roger Reyne, his eldest son and heir ** Reynard Reyne, his younger son ** Lady Ellyn Tarbeck, his only daughter *** Tion Lannister, her first husband *** Lord Walderan Tarbeck, her second husband Family Tree Category:Noble Houses Category:Families and Groups Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:House Reyne Category:Extinct Houses